hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 28
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Spore's DRM, Fringe, and Eli's parents at Gearbox Hell's Highway Release. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'1:00' - Intro *'2:00' - Breaking News: Storm of the Century hits Dallas *'4:45' - Eli's parents enjoy the GearBox release party http://www.box.net/shared/b4egq698vn audio *'15:40' - Ortega Taco Commercial http://www.box.net/shared/m46yq48etp audio *'18:15' - Bear Attack in Canada http://www.box.net/shared/3cszxs6xlv audio *'22:45' - Josh's sink looks like the Enterprise *'23:10' - Batman vs Terminator Tax http://www.box.net/shared/pvgncvd90p audio *'25:25' - Live action sitcom Incredibles *'27:30' - Devistator in Transformers 2 *'31:30 - '''Spores DRM sucks *'35:30 '- Truman Capote as the Penguin and Capt Jack Sparrow as the Riddler *'38:20''' -'WIll Smith is NOT Captain America *'39:40 - Rambo as Batman http://www.box.net/shared/t60xpzbzbg audio *'42:40' - BSG will be back in January *'43:40' - Dollhouse production shut down *'46:30' - New 90210 sucks *'48:20' - All 6 Rocky movies in less than a minute *'50:50' - Firefly MMPORG put on hold for Buffy MMPORG *'53:10' - Ghostbusters 3 and The Accugame Forecast http://www.box.net/shared/88n4lqluzh audio *'57:10' - Joel's review of the new Metallica album http://www.box.net/shared/s4dk610blu audio *'1:04:25' - Cleavage-field *'1:06:25' - The internet dies *'1:07:20' - Bristol Palin's baby-daddy's Myspace page http://www.box.net/shared/4pyyymav3p audio *'1:09:35' - George Lucas makes up word to Duel of the Fates & Darth Vader's MySpace page http://www.box.net/shared/18cp6vqeps audio *'1:12:20' - Audio of Cleavage-field *'1:13:00' - Josh's Theme Song premiere http://www.box.net/shared/q1pk2m5eq8 audio *'1:16:30' - The Crew calls for more Fancy Bastard contributions *'1:18:15' - HE Experiment pimp *'1:20:00' - Weird and scary dreams *'1:29:00' - Friday lyrics & HIV *'1:30:00' - Launch of the LHC *'1:31:40' - Which musician would you go back in time and punch in the face? *'1:38:20' - Top 10 JoCo songs to buy *'1:39:40' - Weird sexual practices and more on sounding http://www.box.net/shared/pgiz8zyiqz audio *'1:41:00' - Best song called "Photograph" *'1:43:30' - Fighting game character to beat the shit out of *'1:44:30' - Back to the shitty Nickelback cover *'1:48:05' - Venture Bros live action movie: who plays who? http://www.box.net/shared/kirg8xairz audio * 1:54:50 - Venture Bros shirts & more Venture Bros discussion * 1:56:30 - How to get someone hooked on Buffy * 2:02:50 - Heroes Season 2 sucked, but everyone will still watch Season 3 * 2:05:30 - Worries about The Office new season * 2:06:40 - Denise and Josh like Chuck * 2:07:50 - It's Always Sunny is starting again soon * 2:10:30 - Discussion of Fringe & other JJ Abrams projects * 2:26:20 - True Blood discussion * 2:30:45 - HBO is better than other networks http://www.box.net/shared/ukxdbu1ugy audio * 2:36:50 - Favorite non-alcoholic drinks * 2:39:20 - What Star Trek race would Joel be? * 2:42:15 - How does Eli pick the music for the podcast? * 2:49:50 - Favorite death scenes * 2:55:45 - New iPod releases/updates are disappointing * 2:59:30 - 3 hour podcasts hurt Joel's numbers * '3:01:20 '- Outtro Category:Podcast